


Le langage de l'amour

by afterandalasia



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Français | French, Language Kink, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel wishes to be making use of her body, but Belle is determined to make sure that her so-called student makes use of her mind at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le langage de l'amour

**Author's Note:**

> From the [anon prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=1371753#t1371753) on the Disney Kink Meme.
> 
> The French is mine, although one phrase I did look up. I will not be at all offended if I have made errors.

" _Petit orteil_."  
  
Ariel wiggled her toes, but Belle kept a firm hold of her foot even as Ariel pouted at her. She raised a brow, until the redhead relented.  
  
"Petit orteil," Ariel repeated.  
  
Belle smiled and pressed a light kiss to the sole of Ariel's foot. " _Plante_ ," she said.  
  
Biting her lip, Ariel shifted her weight on her elbows and let the air play over her exposed legs. One foot was nestled in Belle's lap, occasionally toying against her thigh, while the other made up the basis of their impromptu anatomy lesson.  
  
"Plante," said Ariel.  
  
Slowly, Belle trailed her fingers down the ticklish sole of Ariel's foot, to see her squirm and suppress her giggles. She kissed the sole again, stroked Ariel's calf and licked the delicate curve of her ankle. " _Cheville._ "  
  
"Che-ah!" Ariel failed to say the word as a gentle _bite_ was pressed to her ankle in turn, and then Belle laughed and threw the redhead down onto the floor to kneel between her legs.  
  
" _Mollet, genou, cuisse..._ " Belle's hands ghosted along Ariel's legs, pushing her skirt up to reveal the creamy skin of her thighs. "Come on now, Ariel," she mock-chided. "You are supposed to be learning French, remember."  
  
"I'm not sure this French will be all that useful," said Ariel. She lifted one foot and went to poke Belle in the face, but Belle swatted the leg away and then pinned Ariel to the floor by her hips. Teasingly, Ariel started to unlace her bodice, her breasts moving with each breath that she took. "Are you sure that it wouldn't be better to learn something else...?"  
  
Belle's hands slid higher, beneath Ariel's skirts, so that she could run her thumbs down the creases in Ariel's thighs. She could see Ariel's breath coming faster, the flush in her cheeks. " _Hanche_ ," she breathed, letting her touch drifted so close that she felt the soft brush of curls against her skin. " _Poils pubiens._ "  
  
A little whine left Ariel's throat, and her legs spread wider, inviting. That was all too easy, though, and Belle had more patience than just giving in straight away. Besides, Ariel had a _knack_ for speaking French, and it was just a case of getting her to stop thinking and start _speaking_ instead.  
  
"Please," said Ariel. She peeled open her dress to reveal her breasts, taking one in each hand to knead them and pinch at the nipples. Her skin flushed at the pressure, nipples tight and pink and shining when Ariel licked her fingers and... oh, it was hard to concentrate when she looked like that, all lust-filled blue eyes. Belle ran her tongue over her lips and tried not to think too much about the heat between her own legs lest she lose her grip.  
  
Belle shook her head. "En français, ma petite..."  
  
Ariel bit her lip as Belle's thumbs slid lower, still against her thighs, then tugged slightly at the skin. Another gasp left her lips. Belle could see how wet her supposed student was, how desperate her body had already become although her tongue was still a little way behind.  
  
Feeling generous, or perhaps just playful, Belle ran one delicate, brush-light touch down Ariel's skin. All the way from her clit down to her entrance, just ghosting around the edge to see the little buck of her hips.  
  
"S'il te plaît," Ariel finally gasped. "S'il te _plaît_..."  
  
" _Mieux_ ," said Belle, with a twist of her lips. With one hand, she started tracing small circles around Ariel's clit, and was rewarded with a hastily bitten back moan. Belle chuckled. "Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse, et je le ferai."

She could see the momentary struggle as Ariel tried to work out the words. Doubtless the slowly-increasing pressure of Belle's fingers would not be helping, to judge by the way that her breath grew deeper and faster. Belle always loved this moment, when she could see Ariel's eyes flutter closed and her lips move wordlessly for a moment before she could put together the words.  
  
"Touche-moi," she finally said. "Touche-moi, touche-moi, t... prends-moi."  
  
There was more desperation in her voice as she turned from _touch_ to _take_ , and Belle smiled wickedly. "Tu es sûre?" she murmured. It was almost cruel, but she knew that it would only make Ariel come harder in the end, making her wait just a little longer with her clit now achingly untouched and fingers just toying at her entrance, moving away whenever she tried to buck her hips towards them.  
  
"Ouais, ouais..."  
  
Just as Ariel broke off to give a frustrated moan, Belle slid two fingers into her, deep and hard. The moan turned into a cry of pleasure, and Belle shifted to lean down on Ariel's hip with one hand as with the other she started slow, firm thrusts.  
  
"Oh! J'adore quands tu me baise, Belle, s'il te plaît, plus fort, plus fort..."  
  
Her hips bucked up into Belle's touch, even as Belle shifted her hand so that Ariel could grind against the heel of it. She never tired of seeing Ariel spread out like this, wanton and desperate, panting for release as her body wound tighter and tighter. She could feel her own breath quickening, knew that it would take hardly a touch for her own completion so great was the heat between her thighs, the lust coiling within her.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'on dit?"  
  
It was not a 'please' that she wanted, not when Ariel had already peppered her words with that phrase and made it so clear that she was desperate for Belle's touch. No, it was deeper than that, softer, and Ariel obediently caught her gaze, mouth parting so desirably and words coming out a moan.  
  
"Je t'adore," she breathed, and Belle bent her head to let her tongue aid her fingers.  
  
The response was immediate. Ariel cried out, back arching, words forming almost seamlessly from her scream as, "DieuDieuDieuohgodohgod--" before trailing off again as Belle refused to let go, forced her to ride out every crash of her orgasm, every hard clench of her muscles, until she fell back panting and spent and still moaned at the continuing ministrations of Belle's tongue.  
  
"You will be- ah! You will be the death of me, _mon amour_..."  
  
Belle broke away to laugh, her lips slick and tasting deliciously of _Ariel_. "Did you ever suspect, when you wished for your legs, that this would be the outcome?"  
  
"Oh, no. Though had I known... I would have made sure to mention it, I am sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Petit orteil = little toe  
> Plante = sole  
> Cheville = ankle  
> Mollet, genou, cuisse = calf, knee, thigh  
> Hanche = hips  
> Poils pubiens = pubic hair  
> Mieux = Better  
> *Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse, et je le ferai. = Tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it.  
> Touche-moi, prends-moi = touch me, take me  
> J'adore quands tu me baise = I love it when you fuck me  
> Plus fort = harder  
> Qu'est-ce qu'on dit? = What do you say?  
> Je t'adore = I love you
> 
>  
> 
> *Yeah, this phrase I had to look up.


End file.
